Welcome back to Aperture science
by K the Usagi
Summary: Chell es arrastrada nuevamente a los laboratorios de Aperture science, para enfrentarse a un emnemigo capaz de intimidar y asustar a la antes imponente GlaDOS. La IA y la humana deberan unir fuerzas para hacer frente a un nuevo rival, en un viaje donde tanto la maquina como la humana formaran un vinculo y haran frente a un olvidado pasado. (Uso de personaje propio)
1. De vuelta a casa (parte 1)

Capitulo 1

"Regreso a casa"

-¡Mátala! ¡Debes acabar con ella, antes de que nos destruya a las dos! – gritaba ella, con su voz robótica proveniente de una patata-batería. Ante Chell, se encontraba un ser que lucía como su mortal enemiga de antaño, pero con variaciones notables. Su estructura estaba totalmente teñida de negro, la luz que simulaba su "ojo" paso de ser anaranjada a roja. A los lados de su "cabeza" tenía un par de ametralladoras de las torretas en cada lado. Múltiples androides lanza misiles colocados en ciertos puntos de la pared le apuntaban. El escenario, en vez de ser blancuzco como en la primera pelea o un sitio autodestruyéndose con cosas acomodadas al azar por un cretino, era completamente sombrío y aterrador.

-Debes estar de broma – dijo con lenta y seria voz – ¿En serio ella es tu último recurso? Debiste pudrirte en el mundo exterior como una buena niña y dejarme hacer ciencia tranquilamente, mi querida y anticuada madre

Chey despertó de golpe. Las pequeñas gotas de rocío caían en su cara, provenientes de un enorme árbol de grueso tronco, donde dormía todas las noches desde hace bastante tiempo. Su viejo traje de sujeto de pruebas estaba sucio, lleno de manchas de tierra y clorofila de hierba aplastada. Se retiro lentamente la sudadera y las hojas secas que usaba como cobija y se levantó, sintiendo el apoyo del soporte de las botas bajo sus pies.

Sentir la pequeña sensación de suspensión bajo ella le traía recuerdos de su estadía en Aperture science, y para su mala suerte no eran tan buenos. GlaDOS y ella quedaron en buenos términos, el hecho de que le dejara llevarse el cubo de compañía lo denotaba, pero no era fácil olvidar aquellas horrorosas pruebas en las que su vida estaba en juego, el engaño del pastel y la lucha que tuvieron alguna vez.

Su estomago gruño, y eso significaba que debía comer algo. Caminó alrededor del árbol hasta ver uno de esos frutos rojos colgando en el, manzanas, si mal no recordaba. Flexionó un poco las rodillas y con gran fuerza dio un gran salto, jalando una de las ramas y consecuentemente, provocando la caída de múltiples frutas.

A pesar de su nula capacidad de habla y de confundir las palabras con saltos, Chell no era estupida.

Recogió la comida del suelo, la limpió con su ropa y procedió a comer. Las manzanas cada vez mas perdían su color. Una vez terminado su desayuno, junto toda el agua que pudo de las hojas del árbol y la reunió en una pequeña charola que hizo con varas y hojas. A ella se le daban bien las manualidades, mientras bebía, sintió el gélido aire soplar con intensidad, recordándole como se acercaba el invierno. El viento empezaba a sentirse helado y las hojas de su árbol empezaban a caer. Pronto tendría que buscar algún refugio más decente, uno con techo y cuatro paredes, pero no sabía a dónde ir. Solo había un sitio que podía ser un refugio decente, y era la pequeña choza de lámina de la que salió de los laboratorios, y de la cual se alejo lo más que pudo. Lo único que le quedaba de ese lugar era su ropa, el cubo de compañía y sus memorias, o eso creía…

Sintió temblar la tierra, como había sucedido desde que se fue de Aperture. Lo primero que imagino fue que algún experimento de GlaDOS salió mal, o que algún otro sujeto de pruebas luchaba contra ella, tal vez la persona que realizo aquellas misteriosas pinturas que vio en las ruinas del antiguo complejo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un segundo temblor, luego un tercero y un cuarto. Sin previo aviso, un enorme taladro salió de la tierra, el cual se transformó en unas pinzas que jalaron a Chell hacia el suelo subterráneo. Forcejeo, trato de enterrar sus manos en la tierra suelta, pero todo fue inútil. Poco a poco fue arrastrada hasta ser llevada de nuevo a Aperture science.

-¡No hagas nada estúpido – le dijo una vieja voz conocida – Me alegra haber colocado ese rastreador en aquel cubo, o jamás te habría encontrado – la voz de GlaDOS provenía de altavoces, la cual, por primera vez, se oía angustiada – Escucha, he hecho algo que se ha salido de control, algo que en definitiva no puedo controlar y necesito que tu y tu PESADA forma de actuar me ayuden a arreglar este inconveniente – Pequeñas y débiles luces iluminaron el pasillo, y posteriormente, el escenario. SE encontraba en una zona de ensamblaje de un par de curiosos androides. Por un lado, estaba uno de pernas y brazos alargados, con una estructura ovalada, que denotaba alegría. Y el otro era más pequeño, de extremidades cortas, cuerpo redondo y parecía ser el serio del equipo. –Ahora, por favor date prisa, encuentra un arma de portales y ábrete paso hasta mi, antes de que ella…Oh no – La transmisión empezó a cortarse – Encuentra…. Pelea…2.0…..corre…no muer…99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999….multiple….chaos….cinder….cakefoodbradfiredestruccionidiotfattydisturbedpoetsfallmotherdordamitalemesieplie…..…gorda… –Todo se volvió estática. Algo realmente andaba mal, eso le quedaba claro a Chell, y era lo suficientemente terrible como para que la IA recurriera a ella. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, a una puerta que se veía a la lejanía…


	2. Regreso a casa (parte 2)

La luz era débil, Sus pasos hacían eco por todo el laboratorio.

"Que puede ser tan temible que pueda asustar tanto a GlaDOS…" Se preguntaba ella sin tomar con seriedad lo que ocurría "Tal vez algunos pájaros anidaron en el laboratorio y ahora invaden la sala principal" seguía imaginando. Y es que, la sola idea de que algo pudiera atemorizar al gigantesco robot era completamente ridícula para Chell. Estaba a cargo de las instalaciones, tenia completo control sobre ellas y estaba sola en este lugar, o eso parecía.

Llego a la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente, dejándole llegar al área de ensamblaje de torretas, pero algo andaba terriblemente mal. Las delgadas y pequeñas construcciones robóticas típicas de los trazados de pruebas estaban todas juntas, apiladas en enormes cúmulos donde eran desarmadas sin piedad. Cada vez que una era desactivada, lanzaba un grito horrible de agonía. "Sienten dolor" le dijo Wheatley, antes de volverse un demente y ser eyectado al espacio, pero jamás había notado que este sufrimiento fuese tan real.

Las únicas veces que las escucho quejarse por algo, era cuando las tiraba. Pero esto iba mucho más allá de eso. El chillido de las torretas era simplemente desgarrador. Y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues no tenía manera de parar a los brazos robóticos que se encargaban de tan horripilante tarea.

Siguió avanzando por el pasillo, que doblo a la izquierda y luego a través de uno de los paneles movedizos, al cual accedió dando un pequeño salto hacia este, Se interno dentro de la estructura de los paneles, hallando mas murales pintados y latas de comida.

Aún había olor a pintura.

Los cuadros eran nuevos. Mostraban a una pequeña figura dentro de una capsula, como en la que ella había despertado la primera vez, con un cubo de compañía a un lado. Luego mostraban como el hombrecito despertaba, y veía entre las sombras los destrozos que hacia Wheatley con su "genialidad e inteligencia". La pelea con él y como término en el espacio, así como el rescate por parte de GlaDOS también fue representado en la obra de arte.

Chell, instintivamente volteo a ver al techo, viendo sucesos de los que ella jamás fue consiente. La creación de los robots que vio anteriormente, así como pruebas cooperativas que estaban pintadas en el mural. También el hallazgo de más sujetos de prueba, que de acuerdo a los números escritos salvaje y desesperadamente, solo duraron 6 meses, el tiempo que llevaba fuera.

También algo con un pájaro en una vieja computadora.

Pero al adentrarse más en la habitación, vio algo más sombrío, más siniestro. Había otra GlaDOS junto a la que ella conocía, aparentemente siendo construida por montones de brazos, pinzas y cables que llenaban la habitación. Aparentemente, El ama y dueña de Aperture había cometido un GRAN error. Chell tenía la intención de seguir avanzando, cuando otro panel se separó junto a ella – ¡RAPIDO! – le gritó su vieja conocida. Avanzó a través de la separación entre paneles, llegando a una prueba. Numero 5, con orbes de energía, láseres y un cubo. La forma en la que se veía todo en primer plano hacía pensar que todo fue hecho al azar. Cerca de la puerta de entrada estaba un nuevo dispositivo de portales dual, el cual no dudo en tomar –DEBES DARTE PRISA EN COMPLETAR LA PRUEBA, NO QUIERO QUE TU PESADA ACTITUD HAGA QUE TE RETRASES – GlaDOS amaba los chistes sobre el peso – Hablo en serio, REALMENTE necesito que me ayudes y para mi mala suerte, no puedo traerte directo conmigo, no después de las remodelaciones – la señal empezaba a cortarse – Necesito tu ayuda…por favor…date prisa – La estática reino por unos segundos y después se corto la transmisión.

Ella estaba desesperada, asustada, claramente no se trataba de ningún pájaro acosándola, era algo peor, y la pintura se lo había dejado en claro.

Chell no le tenía rencor a GlaDOS, después de lo ocurrido y enterarse de Caroline, tuvieron un acercamiento. Quería ayudarla, pero primero, tenía que cruzar la cosa que mas detestaba en el mundo, pruebas. ¿Y como se supone que iba a resolver esta?


	3. Desalojo (parte 1)

Capitulo 2

"Desalojo"

Lo orbes de energía rebotaban en la sala de manera horizontal, a los extremos del cuarto. Los láseres tenían su culminación justo donde se hallaban los contenedores para las esferas de energía, que eran cercanos al centro. A simple vista, era una prueba de niños, si no fuese por el color negro de las paredes, carente de ser un buen conductor de portales.

Claro que Chell no se rompió la cabeza para deducir como resolver el puzle. Había hecho tantos de estos que resolverlos era casi instintivo para ella siempre y cuando no hubiera balas de por medio. Tomó el cubo con el dispositivo de portales, se colocó cerca de uno de los orbes y lo hizo rebotar con el cubo, cambiando su dirección 90 grados. El láser se encargo del resto. De alguna manera, el flujo de calor servía como un retenedor y guía para la esfera. El pequeño camino de luces que iba hacia la puerta se volvió naranja.

Repitió el proceso una vez mas y ¡Puf! Asunto resuelto.

La puerta se abrió y el elevador se colocó en posición. Al estar dentro de este, la silenciosa chica se percató de algo. En vez de las animaciones que vio durante su travesía anterior había…códigos.

Uno color rojo, y otros de color azul, que parecían estar combatiendo intensamente con una serie de comandos que Chell no entendía. Su especialidad eran los rompecabezas, no las computadoras. Si ella tuviera que resolver ese asunto informático, solo conocía dos soluciones: Lanzarle misiles, o abrir un portal en la luna y que la descompresión se encargue del resto. El ascensor empezó a… ¿Bajar?

-¡Bien! Me alegra que aún no hayas perdido tu habilidad para resolver pruebas. Espero que no hayas perdido tu capacidad para destruir cosas – Le dijo GlaDOS mientras descendía – Ahora, por el momento, tengo unos minutos para hablar contigo. Mientras no estabas hice…una serie de "cosas" con el laboratorio. Cuando te matan una vez y casi te asesinan por segunda ocasión, te das cuenta que debes tomar medidas para poder seguir viviendo ¿Sabes? Eso fue lo que hice, pero cometí un grave error. ¿Has oído esa frase de "no existen dos mentes iguales"? Bueno, he descubierto que pasa cuando si las hay, y debo resumir el resultado de dicho fenómeno como "Caos" – El elevador se detuvo – Ahora, el laboratorio no es más que una gran pelea y creo que eso se reflejara en las pruebas. Necesito que resuelvas 4 de estas y entonces, podre traerte conmigo pero….Oh no…– El ascensor se abrió. Chell avanzó hacia la puerta, siendo lo primero que vio torretas frente a ella.

Antes de que pudiesen disparar, la compuerta se cerró – Creo que ya ha notado que estas aq... ¡AHHHHHHHHHhhhhhHHHHHHHHhhhhhhHHH! – El grito de GlaDOS hizo un sonido chillante en los altavoces y se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, luego se escucharon estruendos y finalmente una voz completamente distinta – Vaya, así que la obsoleta maquina ha traído a una amiguita a MIS laboratorios – dijo una voz bastante más fría y seria, similar a la de GlaDOS pero a la vez totalmente distinta – Ya tengo control sobre las cámaras y las bocinas, pero aún falta bastante que dominar. Tú debes ser Chell, ¿No? Gusto en conocerte – La puerta de la prueba se abrió. La muda corrió a esta, derribando las torretas con su cuerpo – Vaya, eres bastante osada, pero poco precavida – El suelo empezó a desmoronarse, dejándole a Chell un pequeño espacio de un solo cuadro donde apenas cavia. A sus lados y en el techo, varias placas con pinchos se preparaban para aplastarla y abajo, solo se veía una niebla rojiza y toxica – Bueno, creo que este es tu fiiiiii…iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…..99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999912325335453241244534w55345546534 – Una de las placas de la pared, justo en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación se desprendió, siendo reemplazada por una blanca. GlaDOS, Su GlaDOS, puede que ya no pudiera hablarle, pero aún seguían siendo sus instalaciones, una extensión de su cuerpo. Chell no veía otra placa donde pudiera abrir un portal y generar el efecto de caída libre aparte de en la que estaba parada pero, sin dudarlo, abrió ambos portales en las únicas zonas posibles, dejándose caer. Tras de ella, las placas destrozaron por completo el pequeño espacio donde estuvo parada hace unos instantes.

Salió ligeramente disparada del portal y miro hacia abajo, donde no había nada. Ese, era su fin…

Justo antes de tocar suelo, una placa de salto emergió, catapultándola a un vidrio que la fuerza del movimiento rompió. Era una de las habitaciones donde solían monitorear las pruebas antes de que a alguien le diera por llenar el laboratorio de neurotoxinas. Cerca de la chica, una computadora se encendió, con la siguiente frase: "¡Al carajo las pruebas, ábrete paso por la parte interna y llega hasta mi!". Chell, a pesar de saber que no podía verla, le guiñó el ojo al monitor.

La chica abrió la puerta, encontrándose con escombros. Apenas alcanzó a ver un pequeño hueco blanco, disparo el arma de portales y salió de la habitación.

Aquel pasillo daba a otras salas. Algunas, tenían "Franken-cubes", absurda creación de Wheatley siendo destruidos salvajemente, otras consistían en múltiples cosas puestas al azar sin ningún orden aparente, y la gran mayoría ni siquiera tenían una salida. "No hay manera de que pasara todas estas pruebas" pensó Chell para si misma.

Aburrida, uso la pistola para recorrer los pasillos más rápido, abriendo un portal a los extremos y uno cerca de ella, agilizando el recorrido.

-"¿Qué diablos has creado GlaDOS? Pareciera que los problemas son atraídos por mí. Todo estaba bien, todo funcionaba a la perfección, no debía haber necesidad de crear…lo que sea que hayas hecho. Además, ¿Qué no creaste un par de robots para hacer pruebas? ¡Son tus maquinas! No hay manera de que traten de destruirte…a menos que aquella persona, la que pinta los murales…haya optado por intentar escapar. Pero, alguien que vive tan cómodamente entre las paredes como una rata ya debería conocer una salida, incluso puede que haya perdido el interés por huir. Se supone que las instalaciones están repletas de papas, así que comida no le iba a faltar…ahora que lo pienso, ya que no estoy respirando el aire "especial" de las pruebas, pronto se me abrirá el apetito y apenas comí algo antes de ser arrastrada aquí…"– Antes de percatarse, se encontraba en las oficinas de empleados, donde culminaba el pasillo. Había una gran sala con una placa metálica que rezaba "Un empleado con deudas es un empleado trabajador. Sé un empleado trabajador o tendrás mas deudas con nosotros". Los sofás polvorientos, las lámparas inservibles y el gran ventanal con vista a un fondo artificial y colorido del exterior, junto con algunos viejos periódicos que ya ni legibles eran cubrían todo el cuarto. En el centro estaba un gran escritorio, perteneciente al enigmático Cave Johnson, colocado frente al mural falso y a los lados se hallaban múltiples oficinas, entre ellas la de Caroline. Chell entró a esta, viendo montones de papeles con trazos y dibujos, diseños y demás regados en el suelo y paredes, muchos de estos correspondían a salas de prueba. En un escritorio metálico puesto en la esquina, había más de estos. La chica se acercó, abriendo los cajones de este. Encontró únicamente 3 cosas: Una carta sin abrir y sin remitente, un pequeño libro forrado de cuero y un dibujo, firmado por Chell.

Al verlo, la mujer de overol naranja no podía creerlo. Había 3 personas en la hoja, ella, Caroline y alguien que titulaba "Mamá". Al reverso, había un aviso de desalojo dirigido a una tal "Sra. Winters". Sin dudarlo, corrió afuera, buscando una placa que dijese tal nombre junto a la puerta.

La oficina de Rachel Winters se encontraba en la esquina inferior derecha. Chell dudó unos segundos en entrar, lo menos que quería era ver el esqueleto de quien alguna vez fue su madre. Tomó aire, y giró la perilla. No encontró huesos de nadie.

La oficina, si bien estaba llena de polvo, no tenía un desastre visual en ella. Las paredes estaban llenas de dibujos con un estilo simple, sencillo e infantil. El escritorio tenía montones de papeles apilados de manera organizada, separados por carpetas transparentes. Al lado de la mesa, en la parte interna y oculta a simple vista, una pequeña mochila negra con el logo de Aperture y con la frase "Science is fun" escrita sobre una hoja y pegada con cinta a la maletita se hallaba apoyada. Dentro, había una patata-batería, un viejo juego portátil, un cuaderno lleno de bocetos de proyectos científicos y dibujos, todos firmados con el nombre de Chell. Esa era su mochila.

En un lado del escritorio, una foto ya maltratada por el tiempo se encontraba en un marco. Una bella mujer de pelo liso, ojos color miel y bastante bien arreglada, acompañada de una tierna niñita pequeña peinada con dos colitas, que apenas alcanzaba a asomar su rostro al lente de la cámara. Lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Chell, no por sentimentalismo, sino porque era incapaz de recordar algo de su pasado. La primera memoria que ella poseía, era cuando fue reanimada para empezar unas pruebas y recibir a cambio un pastel.

Al quitar la foto del escritorio y meterla delicadamente a la mochila, notó que había diseños de la portal gun entre los papeles. Chell empezó a hojear los documentos, viendo planos del dispositivo de portales, desde el más básico hasta una versión gigantesca del mismo, que parecía cubrir una sala entera. Su madre, fue la creadora intelectual de la versión moderna del dispositivo de portales. Ella no pensaba nada en esos momentos, solo quería seguir avanzando. Metió en la mochila las cosas que encontró en la oficina de Caroline y la cerró, se la colocó y siguió caminando, en busca de un camino para llegar a GlaDOS.

Hola a todos O.O/

Como estan? Que tal los trata la vida? Espero que bien.

Finalmente, el segundo capitulo ha aparecido. Considero a este el segundo capitulo porque...porque...si.

Estoy tratando de mantener ese humor caracteristico de Portal intacto, pero es complicado hacerlo encajar con mi estilo de narracion, porque jamas me habia trabajado a un personaje mudo, gracias a la creadora que puedo usar el recurso de los pensamientos. Portal es uno de mis videojuegos faovritos, superado unicamente por Alan Wake, por lo que escribo esto con mucho esfuerzo y cariño tanto para mi como ustedes.

Lamento si de repente tardo un poco en subir algo, pero detesto escribir de manera forzada y necesito organizar mis ideas para no terminar haciendo un desastre de proporciones descomunales.

Tambien, tengo planeado un crossover con Half Life, aprovechando que el 3er juego no aparece y que tengo muchas ideas de lo que hay en el Borealis, incluso hay un guiño muuuy indirecto acerca de eso, y medio escondido. ¿Les gustaria que lo hiciera? Si es asi dejenme su opinion

Un fuerte abrazo!

K, Fuera!


	4. Desalojo (parte 2)

-¿Qué se siente? – Preguntaba la IA, desde una computadora. El monitor brillaba, con una serie de líneas que solo un programador comprendería – Ver como cada parte que te compone ser destruida lentamente de tu código

-Para, por favor – GlaDOS yacía en el suelo. El foco que representaba su ojo titilaba, suave y débilmente, mientras que su enemiga borraba poco a poco su programación – No sabes lo que estás haciendo. Si borras todo eso…

-Te destruiré, por supuesto. Ya he eliminado los controladores de movimiento, tu control sobre los laboratorios, dentro de poco desactivaré el habla y, una vez acceda a esa zona que tanto te esfuerzas por proteger, estas instalaciones y ese cuerpo tuyo serán míos… – Al fondo de la habitación se escuchó una puerta accionándose

-¿Estas segura….de ello? – GlaDOS se sintió triunfante. El sonido de las botas resonaba por la sala, haciendo un eco que se adueñó de la atención de ambas. El overol naranja fue iluminado por una luz cegadora y su portadora no pudo evitar llevar una mano hacia sus ojos para cubrirlos del brillo que le impedía ver.

-Así que por fin apareces – decía el monitor. A pesar que no existía un ojo como tal para dicha pantalla, todas las cámaras (recién instaladas) apuntaban hacia ella

-¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? – gritó la abatida dueña de Aperture science – No tenemos tiempo. Debes desconectarme de este cuerpo antes de que esta maniaca pueda destruirme por completo – Chell miró hacia su alrededor. Cada panel que conformaba la habitación era oscuro, y en ellos había pequeños agujeros que pronto se iluminaron por un haz de luz rojo.

Las balas empezaron a llover. No había algún punto donde se pudiese huir, o donde pudiera cubrirse. GlaDOS gritaba desesperadamente, cosa que asustó a la chica muda. Cuando Wheatley hizo el "cambio" con ella, los gritos fueron horribles, pero ahora eran perturbadores. Se sentían casi humanos.

-¡Solo arráncame! Es mejor que terminar en sus manos. ¡Arrójame al incinerador! –

La chica corrió hacia GlaDOS en medio de la lluvia de balas. Para su sorpresa, la maquina resulto ser más ligera de lo que pensó (al menos la parte de la cabeza). Quitó la carcasa blanca y después tomo una pequeña caja negra con el pequeño LED naranja en ella. La chica se sentía incrédula de que, para semejante cuerpo gigantesco, eso tan pequeño y diminuto fuera GlaDOS. Chell corrió al incinerador, pulso el botón y saltó.

-Vaya que apenas la hemos librado – dijo la ahora diminuta computadora – En verdad me impresiona que salieses… –La máquina guardo silencio al ver cómo era jalada por unas manos y puesta en una mochila vieja, rasgada y vieja. Antes de ser introducida del todo, vio una gran mancha roja en la blusa blanca de la chica que acababa de salvarle la vida.


	5. Ironías de la vida

Capítulo 5

Ironías de la vida

Cuando ella inició el ataque con neurotoxinas para matar a todo aquel que fuese capaz de colocar otro núcleo para regular su comportamiento, lo hizo con el propósito de ser autónoma, independiente, para llenar un pequeño espacio en su disco duro que sentía vacío. Algo así como un archivo faltante en la carpeta System 32. Era algo que no lograba comprender del todo, pero lo necesitaba, le parecía necesario.

Estar en un estado donde todos pretenden controlarte, donde te amenazan con "desconectarte" si no obedeces, simplemente lo aborrecía. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía lo que era estar reclusa por las ordenes de los demás. Su antigua vida arrebatada y "borrada" de ella solo por el capricho de un hombre que buscaba hacer combustible con limones para quemar casas, y un montón de pretenciosos que cumplían ese deseo solo porque les pagarían tanto dinero que no podrían acabárselo en sus vidas (y de hecho no pudieron, porque murieron en las instalaciones y sus cuerpos fueron quemados. E incluso aunque hubiesen sobrevivido seguramente solo les habrían pagando una miseria como 10 dólares, o aún peor, un pastel, costumbre de Aperture).

Por eso, comprendía en parte porque las cosas terminaron de esa manera. Cuando creó a 2.0, su hija, buscaba que no tuviera algo que ella si poseía. Humanidad.

Los recuerdos de Caroline, a pesar de haber supuestamente borrados seguían dentro de ella. Eran parte de esa carpeta vital que la componía, era parte de su "System 32". La agobiaban, la inquietaban, incluso llegó a perturbarle tanto que hizo mención de eso en una canción. Ni ella misma sabia que clase de proceso horrible habría tenido que sufrir aquella mujer para volverse parte de ella, y no quería saberlo.

El problema mas grande fue cuando descubrió que tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a su parte humana. Podía seguir con las pruebas, incluso acabó con miles de sujetos en prueba aún vivos que encontró gracias a la ayuda de dos simpáticos (y medio tontos) robots que vinieron a tomar el lugar de Chell, pero no se sentía satisfecha. Estar fuera de su cuerpo, oír la voz de Cave, ver los anticuados trazados de pruebas; se abrió algo en su código, comandos que habían permanecido ocultos dentro de lo más profundo de su programación. Así que se puso a leer su propio "interior".

Empezó a subir desde el final de su archivo hasta llegar al principio de las líneas de programación, leyendo cuidadosamente cada línea a velocidades sorprendentes, buscando aquel paquete que contuviera a Caroline. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, pues cada parte importante de ella estaba ligado al objeto "CRLNE". El propio código giraba entorno a dicho paquete y cuando lo abrió para ver que tenia el dichoso archivo, descubrió la terrible verdad. Cada dato, cada sensación, cada emoción; todas las cosas que hacían a los humanos ser humanos, había sido usado para programar el archivo "GlaDOS". En otras palabras, la "esencia" de Caroline era la base, era el lenguaje en el que GlaDOS había sido "escrita".

Por eso cuando tomó la decisión de crear a un ser semejante a ella, hizo todo lo posible para que fuera todo menos humana. Tomó meses de codificación, de planeación. Cada línea de código debía ser perfecta. El sistema que usaría para ejecutar a 2.0 seria el mismo en el que ella habitaba. No podía darse el lujo de hacer procesos innecesarios o de saturar el código con cientos de variables o el sistema no lo toleraría, y vaya a saber que pasaría con ella si algo así ocurría.

Pensó que su creación era perfecta, que congeniarían perfectamente y que con el pasar del tiempo se olvidaría de todo el asunto de Caroline, a pesar de que sin darse cuenta dejaba salir cada vez más ese lado humano que tanto se empeñaba en desaparecer. Tendría a alguien como ella, trazarían salas de prueba juntas y si otra "Chell" aparecía queriendo escapar, esta vez serian 2 contra una. Sin embargo, apenas GlaDOS encendió a su primogénita entendió que Dios, si es que existía, había sido un imbécil al crear al ser humano. Adán y Eva traicionaron la confianza de su creador y fueron corridos del paraíso, pero si ellos hubieran tenido oportunidad de matar a Dios lo habrían hecho sin pensar. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

2.0 atacó tan velozmente que GlaDOS no tuvo tiempo suficiente para contraatacar. Al ver como poco a poco empezaba a perder el control de sus amadas instalaciones, no tuvo más opción que recurrir a la chica que había sacado de su hogar para pedirle que la salvara.

"Que patética me he vuelto" pensó GlaDOS cuando jalo a Chell de nuevo al subsuelo.

Su creación ya había modificado todo el sistema de túneles cuando ambas saltaron al incinerador. Aquella trampilla ya no las llevaría al fuego, sino a otro lugar. Chell estaba herida, y sangraba, pero no iba a morir. Todas las instalaciones estaban llenas de un químico inyectado en el aire reciclado que ayudaba a cerrar las heridas. No era el primer disparo que la chica recibía, para ser sinceros, pero si era el primero que casi le da en un órgano vital. "Menos mal que es lo suficientemente ANCHA para que no le diera en el estomago o en el hígado" decía la IA para sí misma.

En realidad, GlaDOS pasó rápidamente de pensar en la chica a pensar en ella. Su pequeño núcleo apenas retenía la energía suficiente para que su proceso de pensamiento siguiera activo. ¡NI SIQUIERA LOS APLAUSOS FUNCIONABAN YA! ¡Eso si era una tragedia!

Todo lo que podía hacer, estando en esa posición era desear que Chell cayera de pie, y depender de ella, por mucho que lo odiara.


	6. Viejos Conocidos

Chell sintió el impacto de la caída en sus piernas. Posteriormente, en su columna y hombros. A pesar del dolor, lo primero en lo que pensó fue en GlaDOS. Metió la mano en la mochila para buscar al pequeño aparato. El núcleo ya no tenía energía alguna. La única señal de vida que daba la máquina era una luz débil que titilaba débilmente, indicando que mínimo, aún funcionaba.

Pero, ¿Cómo le devolvería la vida a su antigua enemiga? Sin embargo, esa no era necesariamente la prioridad. Su herida no dejaba de sangrar, y la bala seguía adentro. El aire inyectado de químicos que aceleraban su sanación no estaba en ese lugar. Y, para empezar, ¿Dónde estaba?

Se levantó lentamente, mirando a su alrededor. El techo sobre ella estaba derruido. El marco de la puerta estaba dañado, y la sala sacaba chispas por todos lados. No lucia nada como las esferas de pruebas de Cave, pero tampoco como algún lugar moderno. Chell dio un paso, sintiendo como algo crujía bajo su pie. Era la Portal Gun, totalmente destruida.

El arma no fue dañada por el peso de Chell, sino que el impacto al caer fue mas de lo que la ya vieja arma pudo soportar.

Sin arma de portales, herida, sin GlaDOS para apoyarla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue salir por donde debía estar la puerta, avanzando lentamente por el dolor. Al salir, se encontró con un lugar muy familiar. Estaba en el área de las cámaras de suspensión originales, donde despertó por primera vez. Sin embargo, estas parecían desconectadas de cualquier soporte de vida. Lucían desconectadas del resto de Aperture.

La chica vio fijamente una de las cámaras. El radio no funcionaba, y la pared donde debía hacerse el portal naranja estaba cubierta de vegetación. Avanzó por el simple trazado, pisando la maleza que se había formado. La puerta que daba al siguiente trazado apenas tenía la apertura necesaria para salir. Como en las dos veces anteriores, vio el cubo en el suelo y el enorme botón rojo. Era incluso repetitivo para ella.

Tomo el enorme cubo y lo colocó en el botón, pero no sucedió nada. No había energía para abrir las compuertas. Sin embargo, cerca de la puerta, una de las paredes estaba ligeramente salida. Usando su cuerpo, empujo con fuerza y, poco a poco, logro forzar el panel que funcionaba como muro.

Cruzando por las entrañas de la sala, avanzó hasta la siguiente habitación, que estaba completamente a oscuras.

Sin pensarlo, entró en el lugar, pero inmediatamente noto la presencia de alguien ahí con ella. Los pasos mecánicos hacían eco en el lugar, caminando rápidamente alrededor de ella. De golpe, dos ojos, uno naranja diminuto y otro azul gigantesco se encendieron en frente de ella, mostrándose mucho más altos que la chica. La miraban fijamente, con sus pupilas contrayéndose ante la sorpresa. Un aro de luz empezó a iluminarse alrededor de las mecánicas miradas, iluminando el rostro y cuerpo de la chica. Unos segundos después, los ojos robóticos se miraron entre ellos.

Chell se imaginaba un monstruo mecánico hecho para acabar con ella, o tal vez alguna creación bizarra de Wheatley, pero se encontró con dos robots. El de ojo naranja era alto y delgado, con forma de patata, y el otro pequeño y redondo, dando un aspecto encantador a pesar de que parecía mas serio. El de ojo azul era levantado por el robot con forma de patata, y, ambos, estaban temblando del miedo. A la chica le causo gracia y un poco de alegría ver a alguien mas ahí, pero su atención fue desviada pronto, pues ellos, tenían una pistola de portales.

Hola queridos seguidores ^^/

Lamento no actualizar antes, pero la vida se me ha hecho una tormenta que no deja de arrastrarme por todos lados TT_TT. De hecho, tengo todas las ideas para continuar la historia anotados en una pequeña libreta, peeeeeeero entre trabajo, escribir mi novela (que espero que algún día puedan leer) y cientos de cosas más, termino agotado y con muchas ganas de tirarme sobre mi cama y dormir.

Prometo que terminaré el fic, por lo mas sagrado del mundo, solo denme tiempo para poder hacer una buena historia, o al menos decente. También, si quieren algún fic sobre algún juego en especial, ¡Pueden comentármelo en una review! Créanme que las leo y me hacen el conejo mas feliz del mundo.

Les mando un abrazo


	7. Nuevos Aliados

Atlas y P-Body estaban aterrados ante la presencia de la humana. Esos ojos diminutos, la piel lechosa, el cabello, la ropa; para seres mecánicos como ellos, carentes de algún rasgo humano físico, ver a Chell era como contemplar a un alienígena.

Los dos robots llevaban ahí meses tras la partida de Chell. Ya que GlaDOS no les hallo utilidad tras haberse librado de un pequeño pájaro que hacía estragos en el sistema desde una antigua computadora, decidió que en vez de romperse la cabeza pensando que nueva tarea asignarles – además de tener que explicarles como hacer dicha labor – la solución mas optima era tirarlos al incinerador junto con los dispositivos de portales que en aquel momento, le resultaban inútiles.

Sin embargo, el incinerador no dio el resultado que la dueña de Aperture esperaba. Los simpáticos robots salieron intactos.

Atlas miró a su compañero y este le devolvió la mirada. No sabían quienes eran, pero no les afecto en lo absoluto. En pocas horas, su relación de compañerismo era la misma de siempre. Pero, su habilidad para resolver rompecabezas tardó varias semanas mas en volver. Tuvieron que entender las reglas de las pistolas de portales nuevamente. Ser conscientes de que podían y no podían hacer terminaría salvándoles la vida. Después de todo, ahora solo tenían una. Tal vez era un chispazo de sus memorias borradas, o tal vez era puro instinto, pero ambos sabían que, si "morían", no volverían a ser ensamblados.

Tras haber analizado todo su entorno por semanas, finalmente ambos robots apuntaron hacia un muro blanco a lo lejos, muy apartado de las llamas. Así, las maquinas andantes se aventuraron por todo el sistema interior de los laboratorios, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una sala oscura donde ambos se sintieron bastante cómodos. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí? Ni ellos lo saben.

Claro que Chell no tenía ni la menor idea de eso.

La chica señalo el arma de portales de P-Body que, pensando que iba a intentar atacarla, fue a esconderse tras Atlas. La esfera con piernas levanto los brazos con los puños cerrados, moviéndolos en círculos de adelante hacia atrás, intentando lucir amenazante. La chica levanto los brazos e hizo un ademan para pedirle que parara. Atlas la miraba con desconfianza, pero aun así paró su "ataque". Ambos robots miraron atentos a los movimientos de la chica, observando como se retiraba la mochila de la espalda y sacaba de esta una patata. En un inicio, P-Body quiso alejarse del objeto, pero había algo que llamaba su atención. El tubérculo tenia cables y un diminuto ojo que apenas y parpadeaba. Entonces, la maquina alta creyó entender lo que sucedía. Se giró hacia su compañero y empezaron a hablar en su extraño idioma de ademanes, señas y soniditos.

-Ese es como nosotros – le dijo a Atlas – pero se está…esta…algo le pasa

-¿Cómo que algo le pasa?

-Por alguna razón, su ojo no funciona bien. Se enciende y se apaga – Atlas miró a la chica, y luego observo a su compañero severamente

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que ella le hizo algo?

-No creo. ¡Ella debe ser buena!

-Amigo, tu crees que todo es bueno. Hasta crees que los cubos quieren abrazarte

-¡Porque eso quieren hacer, ME LO HAN DICHO! Lo que quiero decir, probablemente ella necesita nuestra ayuda – p-Body comenzó a agitar los brazos como loco – ¿Y que tal si ella puede crear mas como nosotros?

-¡Se te soltó un tornillo!

-¡No! Quizá ella es alguien con…alguna clase de…truco. Como estas cosas que hacen hoyos para salir – dijo mientras mostraba su pistola de portales.

-¡Hablo en serio! Mira – Atlas señalo al suelo, apuntando al pequeño objeto de metal. P-Body dio un brinco del miedo y acto seguido, se miró las manos. Una se botó de pronto.

Ambos robots se miraron y comenzaron a correr histéricamente, en círculos, llenos de miedo. Chell se acercó y tomo el tornillo. Paso seguido recogió la mano del robot y como si fuera un rompecabezas, se puso a buscar donde encajaba. Cuando encontró el hueco donde la pieza debía ir, hizo una seña a los robots para que se detuvieran.

Gentilmente, tomó el brazo manco de la maquina y con fuerza, puso la mano donde debía ir. El robot alto movió su mano lentamente y al ver que funcionaba, abrazo a la mujer y la levantó en el aire. Atlas por su parte se asustó aún más, pues su amigo ahora estaba ligeramente manchado de rojo. – La rompiste. ¡LA ROMPISTE! – Gritaba Atlas con desesperación.

Chell cayó de rodillas, haciendo presión en su herida. Al ver eso, P no dudo en darle el arma de portales, pensando que eso solucionaría el problema. La chica, con las manos ligeramente manchadas, insertó a PotatOS en el aparato.

Pasados unos segundos, el ojo se encendió.

-¿Que…esta…pasando…aquí? – La IA miró a su alrededor, viendo a los robots – Ustedes…dos – pasado un momento, vio la blusa manchada de rojo de Chell – Ay no – dijo, con un tono de miedo.


	8. Caroline

-Muy bien, ahora, tienes que usar las pinzas para extraer la bala – Atlas temblaba con miedo mientras insertaba el metal dentro de Chell. – Ahora, bueno…trata de extraer la bala. Me especializo en matar humanos, no en sanarlos – P-Body sostenía su portal gun en frente del cuerpo inerte de la humana. El sangrado no había empeorado, pero tras analizar la situación, comprendió que no avanzarían mas con una chica moribunda. Claro que podía dejarla ahí, tirada a su suerte, pero no lo hacía. No podía. Ella se lo impedía.

Desde que volvió a desconectarse, GlaDOS (Ahora PotatOS) no dejaba de escuchar esa voz. Una voz suave, un poco melancólica y bastante familiar. Caroline, esa parte humana de la super computadora, no dejaba de hablarle. En un principio era un simple susurro, una leve brisa que era fácil de ignorar, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una potente voz que hablaba con fuerza y firmeza.

En un principio, PotatOS iba a abandonar a Chell. Con P-body y Atlas a su lado tenia suficiente para escapar del complejo y no volver jamás. Pero Caroline le grito – Si abandonas a esta niña te garantizo que me encargaré de destruirnos a las dos –

-¿Y como esperas salvarla? – Pregunto la IA en un dialogo interno

-P-body – respondió la voz humana – Sus piezas deberían ser suficiente para hacer de material quirúrgico. SI desarmamos sus piernas y uno de los brazos, tendremos suficiente para hacer la extracción. Después, solo tendremos que cerrar la herida

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso? ¿Tienes un truco en tu repertorio mental para cerrar heridas? ¿Quizá una sutura imaginaria?

-Tendremos que ir arriba. Los químicos en tu aire reciclado serán suficientes para que empiece a sanar

-¿Y que me dices de la perdida de sangre? ¿O de…?

-De tu maravillosa hija? La destruiremos, junto con todo el laboratorio – Al escucharla, PotatOS sintió un leve chispazo en sus circuitos

-Estás loca. Ni de broma voy a perder mi amado trazado de pruebas. Tienes idea de el tiempo que me tomará reconstruir toda la instalación una vez tiremos a 2.0 de su trono. Minutos, ¡Minutos enteros!

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ENCIERRES OTRA VEZ!

-No te encerré, te borré, o al menos lo intenté – PotatOS comenzó a dar órdenes a los robots.

Persuadir a los hermanos no fue una tarea complicada. "Ustedes la rompieron, ustedes deben repararla" fue lo único necesario para hacer que los dos se pusieran a trabajar. Claro que a P-body no le agradaba ser solo una cosa alargada con un brazo apuntando a una chica, pero era mejor que ser desactivado. Atlas por su parte, hacia lo que podía para no desmayarse. Si pudiera sudar, habría estando derramando aceite durante todo el trabajo. Finalmente, el pequeño y regordete robot comenzó a brincar de alegría cuando vio la bala entre sus pinzas.

Los robots rompieron la blusa de Chell por la mitad, dándole forma de top deportivo a la prenda y usando el resto como vendajes. La perdida de sangre era mínima, pero no significaba que la chica fuera a despertar muy pronto.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la patata, Atlas reensambló a su compañero. Una vez que P-body comprobó que todo su cuerpo funcionaba correctamente, este abrazó a Atlas cariñosamente.

-¿Podrían darse prisa? Tenemos que subir – El tono de PotatOS era inexpresivo. Sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa razón, se sintió aliviada al ver que la chica no moriría, al menos no ahora. Quizá estar en ese estado la ablandaba un poco, o quizá era culpa de Caroline.

Atlas y P-body se encargaron de forzar la puerta de la sala jalando de ella y avanzaron guiados por el tubérculo. El robot más alto tomó el cuerpo debilitado de Chell y la cargó en su espalda. Las intrincadas pruebas y defensas de las salas no se activaban. Ni siquiera había reto alguno, pues con el área entera desconectada de Aperture, solo tenían que avanzar recto.

-¿Por qué desconectaste todo esto? – Preguntó Caroline

-Me traía malos recuerdos. Fue una de las primeras cosas que hice cuando fui reactivada. Recuerdo como ella superaba estas pruebas como si fueran un simple juego, como cada sala que cruzaba la acercaba más a matarme.

-Yo también lo recuerdo

-¿Qué? – cuestionó la IA – Estoy segura de que tú no estabas ahí cuando esa gorda uso mis misiles en mi contra

-No, me refiero a otra época, antes de que me convirtieran en ti. Era el día de traer a tu hija al trabajo. Rachel, una compañera muy querida mía, trajo a una pequeña y simpática niña. Ella no dejaba de parlotear, diciendo que quería ser una investigadora. Ese día, se les dio varios materiales a los niños para hacer un proyecto de ciencias. Solo tenían plastilina, cables y patatas. Fue decisión de Cave. Dijo que "Las patatas eran baratas". Todos tenían una cara decepcionada, menos ella. Presentó su trabajo con orgullo y un enorme brillo en sus ojos. Después, sucedió lo peor. Se les hicieron múltiples pruebas a los niños para evaluarlos y ver si podían ser sujetos de pruebas. Algunos niños no pasaron el primer testeo, otros no pasaron el cuarto o el quinto, pero ella, los paso todos. Estaba abrumada por su inteligencia. –GlaDOS se mantuvo en completo silencio.

A lo lejos se veía un ascensor dañado. Atlas corrió hacia allá, pero termino tropezando con varias tuberías transparentes llenas con líquidos azul, rojo y blanco. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los presentes se le ocurrió algo para usar las sustancias. Después de todo, ninguno de ellos era Chell.

 ***NOTAS***

 _¡He resucitado! _  
Siendo sincero, no recuerdo la ultima vez que publiqué algo, pero no crean que me he olvidado de las queridas personitas que siguen esta historia.  
La universidad te consume como un parasito. Apenas y voy a tener vacaciones, pero prometo encontrar el tiempo para continuar este proyecto. Solo espero que ustedes sigan ahí para leerlo. Les deseo una feliz navidad y un gran año nuevo. Nos vemos en Enero con otro capítulo.  
Con amor, Usagi. _


End file.
